Nurse Clarissa Reid Doesn't Play Cards
by AHowell1993
Summary: Future one-shot that contains spoilers in my Spencer/Clarissa Hotchner Series. Spencer comes home from a case to find his wife of 16-years reacting to the statement about nurses playing cards instead of taking care of patients while their children tell their parents about what they want to do with their life. Happens between seasons 14-15.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

_This is a future one-shot that takes place between seasons 14 and 15 on the show and here's a heads up that Spencer didn't up in prison in this universe and he's still with the BAU._

_There is a spoiler when it comes to Spencer's and Clarissa's sixth and final child in this universe, but recent events in my home country has made me upset because my maternal grandma is a retired nurse, my paternal step[grandma is a retired nurse, I have a cousin who is a nurse, one of my friends is a CNA so I wanted to write a one-shot over this statement because of our favorite nurse Clarissa Hotchner-Reid. At this time, Clarissa is working at Children's National full-time because of the ages of the Reid children._

_If this one-shot isn't appropriate, I'll be deleting it._

xxxxxxxxx

Spencer entered the house to find his furious 37-year-old wife of 16 years and best friend of 18 years who was still in her hospital scrubs while her shoulder-length nearly black hair was pulled into a ponytail giving her Hotchner glare at a woman on TV.

"That woman is so wrong about nurses," said Clarissa furiously before she looked at her husband, "A Republican senator has stated that nurses play cards for a considerable amount of their working days and that is not fucking true because I give children medication. I either have to clean up projectile vomit, get vomited on, or hold a vomit bag under a child's mouth. I change diapers and wipe butts. I give sponge baths or help a child take a shower. I sometimes have to hold a child during their last moments. I comfort parents while their child is in the operating room or when their child dies. I sometimes have to rely on Depend underwear just in case I can't have a bathroom break. I miss meals when the hospital is short staffed or if a child needs me. I sometimes have to drop everything and rush to Children's National when another nurse can't make it. I sometimes have to miss out on date nights when your home. I miss soccer games and dance recitals when I have to work longer shifts. With everything I signed up to do when I became a nurse, I don't have time to play cards with other nurses because I'm either focusing on my job or my family when I'm not working," ranted Clarissa as fire showed in her ice blue eyes.

Spencer nodded in agreement as he thought about his wife being a nurse for nearly 17 years and loving her job just like he loves his job as an FBI agent for over 15 years.

"I agree with you, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"With being the head nurse in the orthopedic surgery unit, I already told my charges that we're going to get our picture of us holding decks of cards while we each send deck of playing cards to this senator since a bunch of other nurses in the D.C. area are doing that too," said Clarissa.

Spencer grinned.

"Good retaliation," said Spencer just as 15-year-old Diana, 11-year-old Bridget, 10-year-old Evan, nine-year-old twins Ariel and Caden, and three-year-old Flynn came downstairs.

"Dad," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden.

"Daddy," said Flynn.

Diana quickly reached her father first.

"Welcome home, dad," said Diana as she hugged her father before standing on her tippy toes and kissed her father's cheek.

Spencer smiled at his 15-year-old daughter as he thought about how supportive his oldest daughter was of him of still being a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit while she is thriving in her senior year of high school while helping her mother out with cooking meals and taking care of her little brothers and sisters when he's traveling for work.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he accepted hugs and kisses from Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Flynn.

"I decided to change my major at Georgetown University when I start college this fall," said Diana.

"What have you decided on now?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to become a nurse just like mom," said Diana.

"That's good to hear, bumble bee," said Spencer.

Diana nodded in agreement as her curly brown ponytail bounced.

"I know that being a doctor would be admirable too, but nurses take care of patients in hospitals more than doctors do," said Diana.

Spencer nodded in agreement while 11-year-old Bridget looked at her father.

"When I graduate high school I'm going to become a nurse that specializes in mental health because of my Asperger's syndrome, dad," said Bridget.

Spencer thought about how Bridget's tap dancing teacher talked about Bridget having a huge chance to go to Julliard.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to Julliard?" asked Spencer.

Bridget shook her head while her armpit length nearly black curly hair bounced.

"I might become rich and famous as a Broadway dancer, but I know that it's important to work a career that's high in demand and admirable," said Bridget.

Nine-year-old Ariel who has her father's brown eyes while having her late paternal grandma Diana's blonde curly hair that was pulled into two fishtail braids bounced.

"I want to become a nurse too," said Ariel.

10-year-old Evan who was an exact clone of his father looked at his parents as she pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Even though I'm a male, I'm going to study to become a nurse too because hospitals and clinics need male nurses too because there might be males who prefer to have a male nurse while they're in the hospital while they can be chivalrous by helping female nurses help lift up patients," said Evan.

Nine-year-old Caden who looked like his mother while having his father's curls nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Evan because I want to be a pediatric nurse who specializes in orthopedics because of the clubbed foot I was born with," said Caden as he showed his left foot that was much smaller than his foot that wasn't born clubbed.

Three-year-old Flynn who also had blonde curly hair like his big sister Ariel while having his father's eyes nodded.  
"I want to be a nurse like mommy," said Flynn.  
Spencer laughed as he lifted up his youngest son and settled him onto his hip.

"You six children can do anything you guys want to do and I'll support your decisions as long as you munchkins don't do anything illegal," said Spencer.

Clarissa walked up to her husband and six children and looked at her children as she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist so Flynn could be between them.

"You guys all don't have to become nurses because of me," said Clarissa.

"I know, but even though dad saves a lot of lives as an FBI agent, you save a lot of lives as a nurse too which is really admirable, mom," said Diana as she hugged her mother before looking into her parents' eyes, "I'm glad that you two were picked to be my parents," said Diana as she hugged her parents and youngest brother.

Bridget joined in on the hug.

"Me too," said Bridget.

Evan joined in on the hug.

"Me three," said Evan.

Ariel joined in on the hug.

"Me four," said Ariel.

Caden joined in on the hug.

"Me five," said Caden.

Flynn gave his parents each a sloppy kiss.

"Me six," said Flynn.

"And dad and I are glad that you six are our children or teenager," said Clarissa as she gave each of her children each a kiss before kissing her husband, "Thank you for being supportive of my job as a nurse," said Clarissa.

"When you told me that you were working towards becoming a nurse over 18 years ago, I knew that you were the one for me," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

"Ewww," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and Flynn causing Spencer and Clarissa to look at each other before they started peppering all of their five children and one teenager with kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: I just want to thank all my readers who are studying to become a nurse or who is currently working as a nurse because during my time in the hospital in February nurses were in charge of taking care of me during my time in the hospital and they did a great job taking care of me._


End file.
